


Complicated

by Miikado



Series: Hijack Shorts [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miikado/pseuds/Miikado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is haunted by memories from when he was younger, and running into a certain auburn-haired boy he hasn't seen since one particular incident probably won't do anything to help... Or will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a collection of Hijack/Frostcup one-shots I write to catch a break in-between chapters of my more serious stories. You'll find a bunch of different AUs I had in mind that I couldn't turn into multi-chaptered stories, but still wanted to write anyways.

_Jack's heart stopped for a second, as the breath he was holding got caught in his throat. His palms started sweating nervously as he stared at the brunet in front of him, trying to grasp what he'd just said. The words were fuzzy, incoherent. The boy couldn't find any concrete meaning in them, and it terrified him._

_Fear. That's all Jack could think of at that moment. He was scared, he wanted to be elsewhere, anywhere._

_« I–I don't... »_

_Barely had those words left his lips, he saw the frame of the other boy crumble in defeat; His smile vanished, his eyes became dulled and teary. Jack was suffocating. He took a step back, and another, until he was running, away from the boy, away from the fear, and deep into the woods._

 

* * *

 

Jack sprung out of bed, his eyes shot wide open. He was sweaty, his bare back sticking to the bed sheets. Leaning his forehead against his knees, he sighed. He'd been having that nightmare every night.

Crawling out of bed, and stepping under the freezing water of his morning shower, Jack closed his eyes, trying to focus on the dream he kept having.

It wasn't exactly a nightmare, per say. It was more of a hazy vision from his past, from ten years ago. A fragment of his life as a little boy, when his life had been completely over thrown by seven simple words.

« _I think I'm in love with you_ »

Hiccup had been his neighbor and childhood friend ever since he could remember. The two of them had met by chance one day, when Jack was 9 and Hiccup was 5. Despite their obvious differences, they had a lot in common and had soon become inseparable. But all that had changed when, eight years after their first meeting, Hiccup had suddenly confessed.

Jack had been caught off guard, scared out of his mind, and had done the only thing he could think of at the time; he ran away. He turned his back to his best friend, stuttered a pathetic excuse for an apology, and ran as far and as fast as his feet could take him.

Coincidentally, it was around that time that he had to move away, and so he never saw Hiccup again after that fated afternoon.

Jack felt sick when he looked into the mirror, his towel hanging from his waist. Thinking back on it now, he had acted cowardly, afraid of his friend's feelings and, most of all, his own. You couldn't be haunted every night by the same face if you didn't hold strong feelings towards that person, right? So, yes, as cliché as that sounded, it had taken a blatant betrayal on his side and ten years of self-loathing for Jack to realize that he had been in love with his childhood friend all along.

Sighing, the white-haired boy threw on some clothes and walked out of his apartment, dead-set on using his day off work to clean his head and put that horrible dream behind him.

Walking down the streets of Burgess, Jack settled for an outdoor coffee shop, and found his mind wondering back to the kid in his dream. He hadn't heard from Hiccup since that incident, but he often wondered what had become of him. Sometimes, he even saw things or people on the street that reminded him of the boy. 

Like how that one stranger on the other side of the road had the same hair color, or the same eyes, or the same crooked teeth and freckled cheeks, or the same… prosthetic leg?

Jack's eyes shot wide open as he jumped out of his chair. Before common sense could kick in, he was chasing the stranger down the street, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around. And there they were; Chestnut hair, sun-kissed freckled cheeks, and unmistakably green eyes opened wide in surprise. Ten years later, there he was…

« Hiccup? » Jack asked, his voice shaking almost as much as his hand, still clasped to the other's wrist. The man raised an eyebrow as he recognized the nickname.

« Do I know you? » he asked.

Jack couldn't blame the boy for not recognizing him. Since their last encounter, he had grown a foot taler, had bleached his hair snow-white and was now wearing vivid blue contacts over his naturally brown eyes. He was a completely different person. Hiccup, on the other hand, hadn't changed one bit. He had grown quite a bit, maybe, but he was still the same scrawny-looking boy Jack had known as a child.

Snapping out of his daze, Jack realized that the boy was in fact waiting for an answer.

« Err, I'm Jack, remember? »

Hiccup's eyes widened, and the white-haired teen thought he saw fear cloud over them for a second as the boy stiffened, and pulled on his wrist to free himself from Jack's grasp.

« Sorry, you have the wrong guy » he lied, and turned around to walk away.

Jack's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He wasn't mistaken, this was Hiccup, the same Hiccup from years ago, his Hiccup. And his reaction spoke volumes.

« Wait! » he called, catching up with the brunet again, grabbing his shoulder.

« What do you want from me, Jack? » Hiccup spat angrily, spinning around to glare at the boy.

« So it is you! » Jack couldn't help the grin that spread on his lips.

« Of course it's me! What are you doing here? »

« I live here »

« Just my luck » the brunet groaned, rubbing his temples and hiding his face in his hand.

« What do you mean? »

« It means I don't want to talk to you, Jack » and with that, he walked away. Jack caught up with him again, desperate of find some answers.

« Are you mad at me? » he asked, following the boy closely behind.

« Are you kidding me? » Hiccup stopped suddenly, causing Jack to run into his back. The brunet turned around furiously, glaring daggers « Do you not remember how our last encounter went? Did it mean that little to you? Because, to me, this wasn't a particularly fond memory that I like to recall, thank you very much. »

« Listen, Hic » Jack stared, lowering himself so he was at eye-level with the boy « I know how you— »

« You don't know anything, Jack! » Hiccup spat « Do you have any idea how humiliated I was that day? When you just up and left? Do you ever think of how shameful I was when you felt so disgusted that you actually moved out? We had been friends for eight years, Jack, _eight years_! And yet I meant so little to you that you didn't even bother to hear me out and give me a proper answer! » Hiccup glared again, but his eyes showed more pain than anger. « So, yes, I am still mad at you. And if you have any consideration for my feelings, you'll stay away from me »

Jack clenched his fist, grabbing the brunet's hand as he was about to leave.

« Do you think this was easy for me? » he yelled « You were my best friend, Hiccup, you were the person that mattered the most to me! And then all of a sudden you just dropped a bombshell on me! I was _seventeen_ , I didn't know better, and I freaked out! » he let go of the other's hand, running his fingers in his hair and pulling on his white locks « I acted like an ass, I see it now, but what did you want me to do, huh? »

« To care, Jack! » Hiccup spat « That's all I asked for! For you to show that I mattered at least enough to give and simple yes-or-no answer! » He took a deep breath « But clearly, I didn't » Bitting his lips, he added « Listen, none of that matters anymore, just leave me be, all right? »

« I can't! » Jack screamed, throwing his hands in the air « Can't you see that? This has been killing me for over ten years, and now that you're here I just want to make things right! »

« Why? » Hiccup hissed « Why can't you just forget about it? »

« Because I love you! »

Hiccup was stunned to silence, eyes wide and stuck to Jack as the man started fidgeting, realizing what he had just blurted out in the heat of the moment.

« I—I loved you when we were kids » he said, softly, looking down at his feet « Although I didn't know it back then, and that's probably what freaked me out so much when you confessed. You finally put a name on the feelings I had been holding towards you, and I didn't know how to handle it. I freaked out and left, but then I was forced to move out and I— » he stopped himself, realizing he was rambling nonsense. Running his hand in his hair, he spoke again « It took me a while to understand it, but I was in love with you ten years ago when we were kids, and… »

Hesitantly, he brushed his fingers against Hiccup's, still not looking up

« And honestly I think I might still be in love with you today »

Jack finally gathered the courage to look up. Hiccup was staring at him with his eyes wide and his mouth opened. He seemed completely out of it, and Jack felt his heart sink in his stomach, realizing that was probably how the brunet had felt all those years ago.

« You were the most important person in my life, Hiccup » Jack said, lightly grabbing the boy's hand by the fingers « And I know I messed up, but even after ten years I can't get you out of my head, and I just want to make it up to you » he squeezed lightly « Please let me make it up to you »

All of Jack's hopes dropped when he got no answer from the boy, just and empty stare and an opened mouth. His shoulders dropped, and he was about to turn around when he felt Hiccup's fingers squeeze his own. When he turned around, the brunet was looking at him, his cheeks reddened.

« If you really want to make it up to me, you can always buy me a cup of coffee » he muttered, looking away shyly.

Jack felt a smile spread on his lips, and he laced his fingers with the boy's, using his free hand to brush over his cheek.

« Tell you what » he chuckled « How about I buy you a cup of coffee for every date I missed during those ten years, okay? »

« All right »

Hiccup was about to turn around when Jack pulled on his hand, pulling him back against his chest. A hand lifted the brunet's chin as firm and cold lips pressed gently against soft, warm ones. Hiccup's eyes snapped open, but before he could process what was happening, Jack had pulled away, pressing their forehead together.

« Hiccup » he whispered, a genuine smile finding its way on his lips « Sorry it took me ten years to do that. »

Hiccup laughed softly, grabbing the other's collar and pulling him down in another kiss.

« Yeah well » he whispered against his lips « It was worth the wait »

**Author's Note:**

> Important: If you're ever interested, I'm accepting AUs or short prompts for those stories. Let me know in the comments or on my tumblr (@schizomiikado), and I'll do my best to write it ASAP! However, I'm a bit busy with college assignments and I'll always prioritize my "serious" fics, so don't worry if it takes a while for me to write.


End file.
